Do you believe in fairytales, Doctor?
by EmmaCD092900
Summary: The Doctor and Rose crash land in a mysterious town that doesn't exist. Meanwhile, Regina tries to get over Robin Hood while dealing with mysterious creatures that are taking the people of Storyrbooke. Regina doesn't trust the mysterious Doctor and his blond friend, and the Doctor has his doubts in Magic. But magic and science will come together, weather they want to or not.
1. The town that doesn't exist

One second the Doctor and Rose were traveling in the TARDIS, everything perfectly fine, when suddenly, something started next thing the two knew, Rose was flying through the air and crashing into the Doctor. Something happened. The Doctor didn't know what, but something caused the TARDIS to fly off course, and that something caused it to fly out of control and crash-land... Somewhere.

The Doctor moaned as Rose sat up and kneed him in the chest. "Oops, sorry!" She said as she stood up. The Doctor rolled over and stood up with Rose's help.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up at the time lord. "I don't know." he answered as he raced towards the TARDIS's control center and started pressing buttons. He slipped on his black glasses and Rose smiled. God, why did he have to be so... Doctor-y?

"Hm." The Doctor said leaning back from the controls.

"According to the TARDIS... We're STILL in the time vortex." the Doctor said, frowning.

"What?"

"I don't know... For some reason, the TARDIS is refusing to acknowledged the fact that we've landed... And it refuses to take off!"

Rose looked at the TARDIS doors, and the Doctor did too.

"So... Where are we?" Rose asked slowly.

"I don't know," the Doctor smiled, "But I know how we can find out."

Rose smiled mischievously and linked arms with the Doctor. The two headed towards the door, and carefully opened it.

The light hit Rose straight away, and winced. When she finally opened her eyes again, she realized they were stranded in the woods next to a paved road.

Nothing out of the ordinary. The woods behind them was lush and green. The paved road was spotless and bright. Perfectly normal.

"Um... Where are we?" Rose asked, turning to loom at the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't respond, just pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the air.

"This isn't possible..." he whispered when he finished.

"What?"

"According to this... We're just in the woods." the Doctor said, looking up from his screwdriver.

"And...?" Rose inquired, looking around at the woods we were in.

"JUST, the woods! There's no road here, we're nowhere near civilization... Just in the woods."

Rose looked around while the Doctor continued scanning.

"YEP! It's not even registering the road when I scan it, according to this, it's forest ground!" The Doctor called out to Rose as she walked around.

She noticed something bright and white out of the corner of her eye, and carefully walked over to it.

"Doctor?" she called carefully.

"One second."

"Doctor-"

"Patience!"

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed, rolling her eyes.

"WHAAAT?" The Doctor screamed back, turning around sharply, "I'm trying to find out where we are!"

Rose laughed, and pointed at the white sign in front of her. "I think I can help with that."

The Doctor just now noticed the sign, and looked up at it.

"Welcome to Storybrooke." the two both said at the same time.

The Doctor smiled. "I like that name. It's funny. Funny names are funny."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"For a nine hundred year old, you act like a six year old." she commented.

The Doctor smiled, and turned towards where he thought town was.

"Well, Rose Tyler, there's only one way to find out what's going on." he smiled, arching an eyebrow mischievously.

Rose and the Doctor once again locked arms, and turned towards the mysterious Storybrooke.


	2. The strangers in town

Granny's was crowded, the Swan/Charming family tucked away in their corner, baby Neal tucked in Snow's arms. Hook and Emma were sitting next to each other, holding hands under the table so David and Henry wouldn't see. Only a week ago, the two had fallen through the Wicked Witch of the West's time curse, and they had spent that time together. Granny was behind the counter along with Ruby, cooking up bacon for Leroy and pouring coffee. Robin Hood, Marian, Roland and the Merry men were at their table, Robin and Marian smiling. Ever since her surprising return, Robin had left Regina and started his family again. They were happy.

Everyone was happy.

At least, at the moment.

The diner was loud, laughter and jokes exchanged throughout the diner.

Until the door opened, and in walked two strangers that stopped the noise dead on.

Emma saw them first, and when she did, puzzled was one word to describe it.

The girl was young, twenty or so, with blond hair that was messy and tangled, and her clothes were ripped as well.

The man... Oh god. He was tall, with great hair, but he was dressed in a strange brown suit, a long trench coat, and... Converses?

The entire diner hushed the minute they walked in, something the Doctor and Rose were not expecting.

All eyes stared, some terrified, most puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Rose whispered to her friend.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

The two looked around, and their wonder grew.

Over in a corner was a group of normal-looking people, but one of them was dressed like a pirate in a leather get-up. And their was a huge army of men, all dressed in rags that looked like they belonged in Medieval times, and a woman in a long purple gown holding a baby.

Everyone seemed like they were randomly grabbed from a time-line and thrown into the diner.

The Doctor coughed, the diner still quiet, all eyes following the two as the two made their way to the counter and sat.

"Er... I haven't seen you around." the waitress, a young brunette with a red streak in her hair, said, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Oh, yeah, we're just traveling through." The Doctor explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Rose agreed, nodding.

"Where you guys from?" she asked, the suspicious tone in her voice not going away or lightening at all.

"We're travelers." The Doctor said, shrugging. "This is Rose Tyler... I'm John Smith."

"Hm." Ruby (At least according to her name tag) said.

Their was an awkward silence, and the Doctor realized everyone had been trying to listen.

The diner slowly started whispering, everyone still staring at the Doctor and Rose.

"Anyway, what can I get you?"

"Er..." Rose said, looking at the menu, "Do you have tea?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll have a tea and some eggs, please."

"And for you?" the waitress asked the Doctor.

"Same." he shrugged. He wasn't hungry, but he need to time think.

He carefully slipped out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the area, and just as the Doctor expected, the screwdriver didn't seem to be aware they were in a crowded diner, not the empty woods.

"I thought you said we were in the twenty first century." Rose hissed quietly. The diner had gone back to talking, but all eyes were still on the two strangers.

"We are!"

"Did you see the man dressed in a leather cape?" she hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," the Doctor smiled, "I think he's wearing makeup."

Rose and the Doctor both laughed.

They didn't notice as a young blond in her thirties dressed in a red leather jacket say something to the man with a hook for a hand. They didn't notice as she stood up and carefully made her way over to them, her son and family watching.

Emma stared at the couple for a second, before clearing her throat and bringing the stranger's attention to her.

"Hi. I'm Emma Swan, I'm the sheriff."

"Emma Swan?" The weird man asked in a British accent, then smiled. "That's a nice name, it's weird. I like weird names."

Emma narrowed her eyes, not sure if it was a compliment or insult. The blond kicked the man in the shin angrily, and the man winced.

"I'm the sheriff. I just wanted to make sure you two are all right..." Emma said, nodding towards Rose's ripped clothes.

"Oh, yeah, we're fine. I'm Rose, this is the Do- I mean, John Smith." the girl, Rose, said, also in a British accent.

_Yeah right_. Emma thought, almost snorting. _John Smith._ She had been a bail bondsmen, and she knew a fake name when she heard one.

"How'd you guys get here, didn't see a car." she asked casually enough.

"Oh, we were just wandering through. Sorta crashed." 'John Smith' said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, need any help?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"Er, no... Well, actually... Three things, one, where is this town, and second what year is it?" Mr. Smith asked.

The sheriff didn't seem surprised by their question.

"Storybrooke, Maine. December, 1st, 2014." Emma Swan said.

The Doctor nodded and Rose snuck a look at the leather man, then a look at the men that belonged in a King Arthur story.

"And...?" the leather-cladded sheriff asked, "You said three things." she pointed out.

"Oh yeah, three. Third... Has anything weird been going on? Deaths, illness, strange behavior, weird noises at night, power failure, earthquakes, disappearances?"

The sheriff's eyes widened, and The Doctor saw the true fear strike her eyes. _Aha!_ he thought, _something weird is going on!_

"How... How did you-" she started, but she was interrupted as someone, the raven-haired lady the sheriff had been sitting with, the one with the baby, suddenly gasped loud enough that the entire diner turned.

"What?" Emma said quickly, her terror growing.

"Emma... Look." the baby lady choked, pointing out the window. The entire diner tried finding a way to see what was coming, including the Doctor and Rose.

"What?" Rose hissed, "What is it?"

"Oh god." Emma whispered, her face creased with worry.

The diner patrons parted away from the door, creating a split from the door too the counter, yet the two time traveler's still couldn't see who or what was coming. The tall boy who had been sitting with the sheriff, hurried over towards her and hugged her.

_Mother and son_, the Doctor realized.

"Do you think she looks mad?" the boy asked, staring at whatever was coming.

"I don't know kid," the sheriff responded, clutching the boy. The huge army of men was forming around a man who seemed to be their leader, and a small boy and young woman, the woman clutching the man and child like her life depended on it.

"Don't worry Marian," the man assured.

Suddenly, the door opened with a twinkle, and in stepped the most regal and dangerous person the Doctor could recall seeing.

The woman was pale, with dark, sharp eyes that rolled when she saw the terrified scene. She was beautiful, despite the thin scar above her lip. Her dark hair framed her frail face, which didn't seem that frail. She was dressed simply enough, in dark pants and a purple button shirt, taller the most of those in the diner.

"Who is she?" Rose whispered.

Emma Swan didn't look away from the woman when she answered.

"Regina Mills. The mayor of Storybrooke."


	3. Miss mayor

Ever since Emma Swan brought back Marian from the dead and Robin had become angry that she was the one who killed his wife, Regina Mills had stayed away from town.

One, because she was too busy crying.

_You tried to kill her?_ Robin had screamed. He didn't want her excuses. He had called her a murderer. A monster.

God, she should have know she couldn't be happy.

Two, because of what happened next.

When Robin called her a monster... Regina couldn't take it.

She had a magic outburst. Totally an accident. She didn't meant to cause an earthquake. But she did. So, now everyone in town was extremely angry at her for cracking several streets up, damaging the plumbing and causing random power failures all over town. Never mind the fact that she fixed it later. She hadn't had a magic outburst in years. Years! And now she looses control. She was still causing things to shatter and fall when she arrived home. And once again, right after she saved the Charming's baby and stopped the town from being destroyed by Pan, she was hated.

She was the Evil Queen, a monster that was to never be loved.

Henry tried to get her to come out. But she didn't want to see him, in case she would lose control again and hurt him.

But Regina couldn't take being cooped up anymore. She felt like a freak being kept in a cage, and, she wanted to see her son.

_Storybrooke is still your town!_ she told herself, _You're still the mayor! You're still in control! Who cares what those idiots think, You need to see Henry! _

So, that was how Regina Mills came to be at Granny's at nine in the morning.

She walked into the diner, and everyone gasped.

The idiotic merry men were guarding Robin, Marian and Roland, giving her distrustful glares as she walked in. Snow clutched Neal tighter to her chest, David in front of his wife and son. Emma was in front of Henry, Captain Guy-liner watching Emma nervously.

She rolled her eyes, but she kept her cool and walked towards her seat at the counter, not noticing the strangers next to her.

"Regina-" Swan started, but Regina wasn't in the mood.

"Miss Swan, I did not come here to be patronized by you and the residence of this town, I came to get something to eat and talk to my son." she snapped.

Emma gulped, and realized she was blocking Regina from seeing the strangers.

God, it was too early in the morning to be dealing with this. She had her plate covered already with the people that kept vanishing, now Prince William and Kate, and now she had to deal with a pissed-off mayor.

"Yeah, but-" But once again, Regina interrupted.

"I came for Henry." she said, smiling at her son, the diner's eyes till on her distrustfully.

"Oh..." Emma said, then clutched her son's shoulder's tighter, "I don't... I don't know if that's a good idea." Emma said carefully, and Regina's smile vanished like that.

"Why not?"

"Well... I mean... You did lose control of your magic and I'm not sure if you're safe... And, I mean, I did just get back from you-know-where, and I still-"

"Yes, Miss Swan, it must be so very hard having to deal with your loving family, caring son, dozens of friends and happy boyfriend, I would feel so much sympathy for you if I only knew what that was like!" Regina hissed quietly, trying to keep the entire diner from overhearing.

The diner was too busy trying to listen on the quiet conversation to notice when the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and scanned Miss Mills.

"Regina, I told you, I didn't mean to-"

"You know what, no. I came for Henry, and since you obviously won't let me take him, I have no more reason to be here! Regina hissed angrily, then turned angrily and stormed out of the diner.

She slammed the door behind her, and the lights of the diner flickered, causing everyone to jump.

The Doctor looked up, then at Rose, then at the woman who was storming across the street.

Rose clutched the Doctor's arm as he threw a twenty on the counter for their food, then stood up.

"Come on." he said, hurrying out of the diner.

The two closed the door behind them and hurried onto the streets of Storybrooke.

"What, where are we going?" she asked.

"Following her!" The Doctor said, pointing at the mayor who was a good thirty yards ahead of them.

"What? Why?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"Because, I scanned her, and you wanna know what came back?" The Doctor didn't wait for Rose to answer.

"Energy! Pure, raw energy! I don't know how or why, but Miss Regina Mills is giving off enough energy to power at least _forty_ nuclear power plants! Forty!" the Doctor laughed.

Rose looked up at the woman, then back at the Doctor.

"How? She should be dead!" Rose said.

"I don't know!" The Doctor laughed, "But there's no way she's human!"

Rose and the Doctor smiled at each other, then hurried to catch up with the mayor. They followed her as she walked up the street, turned, turned again, and finally, started towards the woods.

"She's going to the woods." the Doctor whispered.

They were hiding on the sidewalk, several yards away from the mayor, and they waited until she was deeper in the woods to race out and dive into the woods. They stayed in the trees, and they walked for what felt like forever, until the mayor stopped at a bench.

"What's she doing?" The Doctor asked, tilting his head as the mayor bent down, pulled her knees to her chest and put her face in.

"She's... Crying?" Rose asked, surprised.

Sure enough, the Doctor heard a quiet sniffling, and when the woman looked up, her face was streaked with tears. The Doctor suddenly felt like he was intruding on the woman, not just following. She didn't seem harmless, curled up on a bench and crying. He leaned back some, and underneath his feet, he heard pine needles crunch.

Rose and the Doctor stiffened, praying the noise hadn't been heard. But their praying went to deaf ears as the mayor looked up and found them.

Angry didn't even begin to describe Regina's face.

The woman stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped in a way that demanded an answer. Now.

The Doctor cleared his throat and stepped forward with Rose.

"John Smith and Rose Tyler, we're with the Maine... Department of environmental protection and studies." he said, pulling out the psychic paper and holding it up for the mayor.

She arched an eye at it, then at the Doctor and Rose, then said, "That's a blank piece of paper."

The Doctor jumped, then looked at the paper that was supposed to be a badge.

"Who are you really?" she said, narrowing her eyes at them.

The Doctor stepped forward, and decided to drop the act.

"I'm the Doctor." he said, smiling, "And whatever it is you want with this world, whatever you and the others have planned, you're not going to get it. We'll stop you. You're not gonna hurt anyone!" he said coldly.

Regina shook her head. "You're insane!"

"You give off enough energy to power forty nuclear power plants, miss mayor!" The Doctor snapped, something that obviously surprised the mayor. She looked down at her hands and gulped.

"You're dangerous." he continued, and he instantly regretted it as she looked up with insane hurt in her eyes.

"No I'm not!" she choked, her voice catching.

"What are you planning?" the Doctor continued, "What do you want with the people of this town!"

"I'm not the one taking them!" She screamed, and the Doctor jumped back.

"Taking them?" he asked, confused, "Taking who?"

Regina ignored his question, she just gave him an angry look, then pointed at the ground the two were standing in.

Suddenly, the Doctor and Rose couldn't move. They tried, jerking, but they couldn't move their feet.

"Alright," the Doctor said to his companion, "Not gonna lie, wasn't expecting that."

"How did you do that?" Rose yelped.

Regina didn't answer.

"How did you get into town?" she demanded.

"We were traveling, we crashed!" the Doctor yelped, growing panicked at his inability to move, "We're not doing anything bad, we're just trying to help!" he said.

"I don't need your help!" she snapped angrily. Regina opened her mouth to say something, but she froze when a sudden roar filled the forest.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed, pointing behind Regina.

The creature was huge, a mix behind a lion, an eagle, a horse and a bear.

Regina jumped, then yelped at something behind the Doctor and Rose.

Another one of the creatures came up behind the Doctor, then another one to their sides. The three creatures hissed at them, striking the three as cat-like, and then the Doctor noticed their huge, blood-covered claws.

"Doctor." Rose whimpered, clutching her friend's arm.

"We're surrounded." the Doctor said, Regina in front of them.

"Don't panic, we'll be fine! I'll protect you." the Doctor said to Rose and the mayor.

Regina laughed, and held up her hand.

With no warning, her hand caught fire. The Doctor and Rose screamed, and they would have jumped back if they could.

Regina threw her fiery hand at the creature in front of her, and the creature howled in pain as the fire leapt from Regina's hand and caught the creature on fire. The creature screamed, then turned and ran off into the woods. The others took this as a sign of war and threw themselves at the mayor. The Doctor watched in sick fascination as Regina turned to the one that jumped her first, and yelled as a lightning strike hit the creature. The creature suddenly flew back in a bust of sparks, a huge lightning strike burn on it's chest. The third lion-bear-eagle beast howled in outrage and ran at the Doctor and Rose in a blind fit of rage. The Doctor and Rose screamed, and both put their hands up, waiting for the pain. But the pain didn't come. They both looked up to find the creature mere feet from their faces, it's claws outstretched and fangs bared. It's eyes were terrified, and small choking noises were coming from it's mouth.

Regina's arm was outstretched, her hand cupped, pointed at the creature's throat.

_She's choking it!_ The Doctor realized. He didn't know how, but somehow she was.

"STOP!" The Doctor yelled to her, but Regina ignored him. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL IT!"

The Doctor groaned as the creature's eyes rolled in the back of it's head, and then he realized he could lift his feet.

The time lord wasted no time. He took off running for the Mayor, and slammed into her, causing her to yell as she smashed into the forest ground. The creature dropped to the ground, gasping for breath, then stood up and took off into the forest, passing the dead one that had been struck by lightening.

Regina yelled angrily, as she laid on the ground, the Doctor on top of her. "GET OFF ME!" she snapped, throwing him off her.

"Why did you do that!" she yelled angrily as the two stood.

"You were going to kill it!" he screamed, stomping up to her.

"It was gonna kill you!" Regina yelled back.

"It's not right to kill a creature just because it doesn't know better!" Rose snapped, coming behind the Doctor.

Regina threw her head back and laughed, "You're preaching to a lost cause, blondie!" she hissed.

"I'm not going to stand by as you kill an innocent creature! Those beings don't belong here, and neither do you! Whatever it is you're doing to this town, whatever you have planned for this planet, I won't let you hurt these humans! I'm the Doctor, I've stopped beings like you before, and I'll do it again!" he yelled.

Regina was taken aback. He spoke of earth and the people here like he wasn't one... Like he was from another world, another place... Like her.

"What are you?" she whispered, staring at him.

"I'm the Doctor." he said, smiling wickedly.

Regina just stared at him, her eyes filled with confusion and fear.

The last thing the Doctor and Rose remembered was Regina waving her hand in front of them and blue smoke filling their vision...


	4. Henry Mills meets the Doctor

Henry was alone in the police station, Regina, Snow, David, Emma and Hook all left to go find Gold, hoping he'd know something about the two strangers.

Henry was supposed to be at Granny's with Ruby, but he snuck out the second her back was turned.

The strangers were asleep, handcuffed to the bars, their belongings emptied next to Henry. Henry was on his seat, watching as the man and woman stirred, then bolted awake.

"What-How- Where are we?" The Doctor yelped, looking around with panic.

Henry smiled. "You're at the police station." he said, swinging his feet. "You've been asleep for, like, an hour!"

"We have? How'd we get here?" Rose asked, looking around. The sheriff station was small, the cell the two time travelers were in the only one. She and the Doctor were both handcuffed to the cell's bars, hungry gnawing at her stomach.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, my moms told me not to." he said, shrugging apologetically.

"Oh." Rose sighed, struggling against the handcuffs. How did she get here? Last thing she remembered was the mayor throwing blue powder at them, then _bam_, handcuffed to a jail cell!

"But," the boy smiled, "I'm also not supposed to be here!"

The Doctor and Rose turned to each other and smiled. A boy out of their own heart.

"I'm Henry. Henry Mills." he said.

"Mills?" the Doctor asked, tilting his head, "You're the mayor's son?"

"Yeah. But Emma, the sheriff, is my birth mom. Regina's my adopted mom." he explained.

"What?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"It's complicated. Everything in Storybrooke is." Henry smiled mischievously.

The Doctor and Rose smiled at each other knowingly.

"So, why exactly are we locked up?" the Doctor said.

"My moms are afraid of you guys."

"Typical. Humans always fear what they don't understand."

"No, it's not that... People don't com to Storybrooke." Henry said, staring straight into the Doctor's eyes.

"So? You need to advertise more. Print an ad in the newspaper and get a billboard. No reason to lock people in cages." The Doctor advised.

"No," Henry laughed, "It's not that. Storybrooke... Isn't your average town."

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, and the Doctor leaned forward.

"Henry, listen to me very carefully. Me and Rose, we can help. It's what we do, we help. Why is Storybrooke different?" the Doctor asked, his tone serious.

Henry was quiet for a second, then looked at his hands.

"I really shouldn't tell you... Last time people came to town my heart was ripped out and I almost died."

"What?" Rose yelped, jumping.

"Henry, we think the people of this town are in danger... Your mother, er... Your adopted mother, mentioned something about people being taken. What did she mean?" the Doctor asked.

Henry nodded. "In the past week, like, ten people just vanished. No one knew what happened. No trace or anything... Like magic." Henry said, looking up.

"Magic is just science we can't explain yet." the Doctor said.

Henry smiled, and said, "You may change your mind about that after you leave here."

The Doctor wanted to ask another question, but the sheriff door opened, and in walked a huge group of people.

The lady with the baby from the diner early was there with a blond man who appeared to be her husband. The mayor looked as angry as she usually did. Emma Swan and the make-up leather pirate man were together.

"HENRY!" Both the mayor and sheriff yelled at the boy angrily.

"Hey moms!" he smiled sweetly. "Oh, don't even try it young man!" The mayor scolded.

"You, out!" she said, pointing at the boy. "Ahhh!" he moaned, and the mayor rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she sighed. She turned from her son to the Doctor, her eyes narrowing as she did.

"Hi!" he smiled, and waved with his free hand.

The group didn't return the smile.

"Who are you, really?" the sheriff asked.

"I'm the Doctor." he smiled, "This is Rose Tyler."

"What are you doing in Stroybrooke?" the mayor demanded.

"We crashed!" the Doctor said again, sick of having to repeat himself.

"Yes, but what did you crash in?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

The Doctor felt himself stiffen under the woman's evil gaze.

"Alright, fine. But you're not gonna believe this!" the Doctor laughed, causing the group to smile a secret smile.

"I'm a time-lord. Time lords are aliens from the planet Gallifrey, but they all went extinct hundreds of years ago. I have a TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It can travel though time and space. Rose is human, but she's a bloody brilliant one. She travels with me, we fight other aliens that are trying to hurt Earth or anything else. We've saved the world at least a few dozen times."

The Doctor smiled, and waited for their faces. God, it was always hilarious.

He waited.

And waited.

"Er, I'm not lying." the Doctor said, smiling.

"Yeah, we know." Regina shrugged.

"And... You don't think a time traveling alien is a bit odd?" Rose asked.

Regina looked at the others, then shrugged. "It's weird, yeah... But we've dealt with time travel before, and stuff that's a hell lot weirder."

"Wait... You... You've dealt with time travel before?" the Doctor yelled.

Was it possible? Was there another TARDIS, or some other way to travel through time?

"Yes." Regina said coldly, her eyes never leaving the now guilt-ridden Emma. "And I don't look forward to dealing with this again."

The Doctor tilted his head and studied the two women. Most of the time he could read people, but Miss Mills was a mystery.

"Alright." the Doctor said, leaning back, "I've told you about me. Now you guys talk."

Regina looked at Snow and the others, then sighed. "God, where do we even begin?"

"I have an idea." Henry said suddenly. He reached into his backpack and fuddled with something big and heavy, He pulled whatever it was out of his backpack and handed it to the Doctor.

It was a huge leather book, each page dusty and antique. Hundreds of years old, the Doctor could tell. On the cover read in bright lettering, said, "Once upon a time?" he asked, looking up.

The boy smiled, and asked, "Do you believe in fairytales, Doctor?"


	5. Science and Magic

It took almost three hours to finish the story.

When the group was finished explaining, the Doctor and Rose's mouths were wide open.

"You all... You can just jump though worlds with _beans_?" the Doctor said.

"Yep."

"And Peter Pan's a demon?"

The entire group nodded, an angry look passing their faces.

"And the wicked with of the west, the daughter of the Queen of hearts, the half-sister of the evil queen, casted a time curse, and Captain Hook and snow white's daughter fell through it, and brought back Robin Hood' dead wife?"

Regina sighed and nodded. The Doctor's brow furrowed, and he angrily looked at the sheriff.

"Do you even realize how dangerous that is?" he yelled. "You can have destroyed the world, you know that?"

"Nothing happened! Everything's fine! No one got hurt, a family's back together like it should be." Emma said in her defense.

"NO! NOT how it should be, that woman was supposed to die!" he yelled. Rose thought about her father, going back and saving his life, watching as those _things_ killed people, knowing it was her fault...

"People die, Emma! It happens whether you want it to or not, and if Marian was supposed to be killed by Regina, then that's how it should have happened!" The Doctor yelled.

Granted, nothing had happened, but that look in Regina's eye when they mentioned Robin said otherwise. Her heart had been broken again and again, and he wasn't going to lie, most of the time it was the Charming's/Swan's fault.

_What are you thinking?_ He yelled in his head suddenly, _Why are you sympathizing with her, she's the evil queen! She's killed and cursed thousands!_ he thought, then remembered he had done the same.

"So," Rose said, holding up her handcuffed hand, "Now that we're all friendly, you mind uncuffin' us?"

"Oh, er... Yeah." Emma said, hurrying over with the keys to unlock them.

The Doctor and Rose rubbed their wrists as they stood up and walked out of the small cell.

The sonic and psychic paper was on the table, and the Doctor gladly pocketed the paper, but smiled at the sonic.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"Sonic screwdriver. It's extremely powerful." he warned.

"Yeah but it won't work on wood." Rose muttered.

The Doctor shot her an annoyed look, then turned to the group.

"And... You scanned me?" Regina asked.

"Yep. You're pure energy, enough of it on you to power FORTY nuclear power plants."

The group didn't say anything, just stared at Regina, who was looking at her hands with a confused expression.

Rose was trying her best not to smile.

Yes, this was extremely dangerous and insane, with people randomly disappearing, but still... She was in the same room as Snow White and Prince Charming! Their waitress at the diner had been Red Riding Hood! Captain Hook was a lot hotter than the Disney movie made him out to be! Wait...

"So, now that we're all friendly-friendly, let's talk about the people that are disappearing." the Doctor said, trying to steer the conversation to the important topic.

"AND the creatures that attacked us in the woods." Regina added, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"It's an alien." the Doctor said suddenly.

"What?"

"Yeah. Scanned the thing. Not magic, alien. It's VoChoCheta, old species from the planet Vlailee, they're supposed to be extinct." the Doctor said, sighing.

Snow White was silent, then asked, "Do you think that's what's taking the people?"

"I don't think so... VoChoChetas are stupid. Really, stupid. I'm surprised they could even form that attack. Something's controlling them, magic maybe, but I'm betting on something alien that's very powerful." the Doctor said.

The group nodded, and the Doctor couldn't help but want to smile at how weird this was. This was weird, but to these knights and queens and pirates, aliens and time travel and magic... Totally normal to them.

"How many people have vanished?" he asked.

"Fourteen people, two of the dwarves, sleepy and sneezy-"

"Sleepy and sneezy are gone?" Rose yelped.

Snow nodded sadly, remembering how they were her friends and family when everyone else hated her, how they helped her take back her kingdom.

"And twelve others. Everyone woke up on day, and they were gone. Not a trace." the sheriff said, shaking her head.

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other and frowned.

The Doctor opened his mouth to asked to go see the crime scene, but he was interrupted as the sheriff door opened, and in walked two ordinary-looking people, a young woman and an older man with long hair.

"Gold?" Emma asked, "We were trying to find you-"

"Yes Miss Swan, I know, I just had no reason to care!" he smiled.

Rose frowned. Gold? This man, a man in a simple black suit and a walking cane, was the most powerful sorcerer in the world? And the girl, she had to be his wife, Belle. Or, er, Beauty from beauty and the beast! God, this was so weird...

"But, when I heard the Doctor and his faithful companion was here... Well well, how could I stay away?" he asked, smiling at Rose and the Doctor.

"You... You've heard of us?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes, Miss Tyler, I've heard of a lot of things."

He turned his attention to the Doctor and smiled.

The Doctor didn't like this man, he could tell that right away... His smile, his walk, his eyes... Something was extremely unsettling about it.

"Doctor." he said, smiling, his eyes glowing, "Weird nickname you've chosen, considering your real name."

The Doctor felt the world spin and his heart drop in fear.

"How.. You know my name?" The Doctor choked.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, showing off a row of crooked teeth.

"Names are my specialty, dearie. And I must say, I've been looing forward to this for a very, very long time."


	6. The Time Lord VS The Dark One

Rose looked from the Doctor to Rumpelstiltskin, not sure what was going on.

"You know him?" Regina yelled angrily.

"Not personally, but when you're me, Dearie, you know about a lot of things." Rumpel smiled at the mayor.

God, she hated him. She still suspected him regarding Zelena's "Suicide", no matter what that stupid tape showed.

The Doctor was still rattled over the fact that this man knew his real name.

"You see the future, yes?" the Doctor asked, clearing his throat, determined not to let his surprise show.

"Yes. But you don't really need that skill, do you, with your flying police box." he smiled.

"Your time machine's a police box?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's, er, bigger on the inside." he shrugged, and Rose laughed.

"Yes, about your flying time machine, you'll find I've already transported it to they mayor's house."

"Why's it at MY house?" Regina snapped.

"What? How did you transport it?" the Doctor yelped, "It's impossible to move the TARDIS!"

"I'm very powerful. Three hundred and fifty." he smiled.

"Oi, you're three hundred and fifty?" Rose asked, surprised.

"So? I'm nine hundred."

"I'm the Dark One."

"I'm a Time lord."

"I see the future."

"I travel to it."

"I've died."

"Whenever I die, I come back to life in a different body."

"I rip hearts out."

"I travel through space."

"I'm married."

The Doctor made a face, and Gold smiled.

"Rumpel," Belle said, giving her husband a look.

"Ladies, when you're done, how about we focus on something that actually matters, hm?" Regina asked, clapping her hands.

"Right." the Doctor said.

Regina turned to Gold with an annoyed look on her face, "Did you actually come to help or did you come just to irate us all by being the ass you are?" she asked.

Rose never thought she's like the Evil Queen, but she had to admit, she was pretty badass.

Gold gave her an annoyed look and started to say something, when suddenly, fire engines and sirens roared down the street.

The group jumped, and Snow looked out.

"What the..." the princess whispered, confused.

The group hurried outside, and when they did, they gasped.

A huge pile of powerful smoke was rising in the distance, filing Storybrooke with smoke and ash.

"That's the mayor's house!" Regina cried out suddenly.

The Doctor froze, then choked, "That's where the TARDIS is!"


	7. The Mayor's Fire

Regina threw her hands up, and the next thing the Doctor and Rose knew, they were in a fiery mansion with Regina.

The place was beautiful, large and spacious, and it would have been modern if it hadn't been practically engulfed in flames, heat and ash threatening to suffocate the three.

"WHERE'S THE TARDIS?" Rose screamed, looking around.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor yelled back.

"HANG ON!" Regina screamed, throwing her hand at the fire. The Doctor waited for the fire to go out, but nothing happened. Regina looked angry, and tried again.

"IT'S NOT WORKING! SOMETHING'S BLOCKING MY MAGIC!" she cried, looking around.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned the flames without getting to close. The heat was suffocating him, and Rose and Regina were already coughing.

"Oh god." he whispered when he saw the results.

"GET OUT!" he screamed, "WE NEED TO GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

The Doctor charged for what looked like a door, Rose and Regina following, avoiding the flames the best they could. Fiery beams and flooring fell from the ceiling, threatening to crush the three. They ran around the fiery maze, coughing and sweating, bits of smoke and ash falling down and covering them. Rose cried out as the flame licked her leg, fiery pain taking over her shin. She stumbled from the pain, and almost fell into the fire, but at the last second, Regina grabbed her. Regina helped her up, and the two hurried forward after the Doctor.

What felt like forever, the group found the door. The Doctor grabbed the door and struggled to open the door, but it refused to budge. The Doctor yelped suddenly, as the metal handle grew hot and fiery. He brought his hand back, and it was already red and peeling. He pulled out the Sonic and buzzed the door, expecting it to open. But nothing happened. "IT WON'T OPEN!" he cried.

Regina gave Rose to the Doctor, then pushed in front of him, raised her foot, and kicked the door, once, twice, and on the third time, the mayor's heel sent the door flying.

The three rushed out of the house, coughing and stumbling over the stairs. The mayor's yard was already filled with a fire truck and an ambulance, the group from the sheriff's station running across the street, just arriving. Rose took a step, then collapsed. The Doctor fell down next to her, out of breath and having difficulty breathing. Regina was out of breath as well, sweating and dirty, her face twisted in pain.

"MOM!" Henry yelled suddenly, racing forward and attacking his mother in a hug.

He hugged her for a moment, then pulled back. "Are you guys okay? What happened?" he asked, his eyes terrified.

"I'm fine, we're all fine." she assured.

"Doctor," Regina said, looking over at the alien, "Why didn't my magic work on the fire?"

"Because, it wasn't fire." he said, "It's called Everburn. It's a mix of alien chemicals and gases with LAVA, it's ten times as powerful and fast as regular fire, and most of the time, it's impossible to put out."

Regina furrowed her brow. "Why would they want to destroy the mayor house?" she asked.

"I don't think they were, I think whoever's doing this was trying to destroy the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"You don't think-" Rose started, but the Doctor stopped her.

"I don't know what to think." he sighed.

"Well," Rose said, looking up at the darkening sky, "Looks like we're gonna be staying here over night... With no where to stay." Rose sighed as a Doctor hurried over to her and wrapped her leg.

"You can stay with me." Regina said suddenly, "I wanna keep an eye on you. I still don't trust you, and the residents of Storybrooke aren't too keen on you strangers." she said, arching an eyebrow.

"Er... Wasn't that your home?" Rose asked, pointing at the burning building.

"Yes," the mayor said slowly, the way you'd speak to a four-year old, "But I have another place where we could stay."

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Okay Madame Mayor, guess we're gonna be bunk mates."

"You sleep in a graveyard?" Rose yelped as the mayor unlocked the gate to the Stroybrooke cemetery.

"No!" she snapped, "A crypt!"

"Oh, SO much better." Rose hissed to the Doctor. The group made their way to a small gray hut, and watched as Regina fumbled with the keys.

When the crypt was open, Rose didn't know what she was expecting, but this wasn't it. It was a small, tiny room, a concrete coffin-shape in the center.

"Er... Who's in there?" Rose gulped.

"No one!" Regina snapped.

"And... We're supposed the sleep here?" Rose asked.

"Would you shut up for five seconds?" Regina hissed. She turned to the coffin and pushed it. It swiveled out of the way to reveal a long staircase leading into the ground. She led the way, and the Doctor and Rose followed.

When the three reached the end, Rose almost screamed.

The crypt was a series of rooms, each one filled with strange, magical objects. Boxes that glowed, wands, powders, knives, a smushed hat, lots of mirrors, and dozens of books. Their was also a huge room, with three coffins, one empty, the other two occupied.

"WHOA!" the Doctor yelled, jumping at the corpses.

"WHO IS THAT?" Rose screamed, panicking at the sight of dead people.

"My mother and father." she whispered quietly, looking at the two longingly.

She slammed the door suddenly, and turned to them.

"Rooms are down there." she said, pointing down the hall towards a series of doors, "Don't touch anything, and if a door's locked, I don't suggest you go in, unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a sleeping curse or worse."

The Doctor and Rose nodded, and headed towards their rooms.

Late at night, when Rose and the Doctor couldn't sleep, Rose got out and slipped across the hall's to the Doctor's room. Sure enough, he was awake.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

"Yes, Rose?"

"The TARDIS... Do you think it's okay?"

"I'm not sure, Rose... The fire's still going strong, and even if it is, it wouldn't let us leave... I don't know why, or for how long, but at the moment, we're stuck."


	8. The queen, the time lord, and the human

"SIX! Six people, gone!" Emma yelled.

It was the next day, Gold, Belle, Doctor, Rose, Regina, Emma, Snow and David gathered in the crypt. The three had just awoken, Rose and the Doctor were tired and half-asleep since they hadn't gotten any sleep, but Regina looked just as regal and awake as ever.

"Six?" Rose yelped.

"That's the most in one night yet." David said, shaking his head.

"Twenty gone in less than a week." Snow said, taking her husband's hand.

"We have to find a way to find them." Emma said.

"The locator spell didn't work, I tried a dozen other spells, nothing!" Regina said, frustrated. Last night, she had been pouring over her books, trying to find something, but nothing turned up.

"Locator spell?" Rose asked, confused.

"It's a potion, you put it on someone's belonging and it will find them." Emma explained.

"And it didn't work?" the Doctor asked, "You don't think, that... Maybe..."

"No," Regina said, shaking her head, "Even if someone's dead, it will find their body."

Rose shivered.

"We need to go to the scene of the crime." the Doctor said, "I want to see them, see if I can find anymore alien technology or the likes."

"You want to go carefully scan and search twenty different houses all over town?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow, "That's wasting a lot of time we don't have grasping at straws that might not even be there."

"We can do it... If we have a magical mayor who can transport us to each house in the blink of an eye." the Doctor said, smiling.

Regina just arched an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Fine. Anything to catch the bastard that set my house on fire."

Regina opened the door to the first of the twenty house, and the Doctor and Rose walked in. The apartment was messy and small, just a kitchen that opened into the family room and a hallway that led to the two rooms and the bathroom. Regina looked around the kitchen, Rose looked around the hallway and rooms, and the Doctor started scanning the family room. The others had wanted to come, bur Regina refused to bring them, claiming their idiocracy would set them back.

"Why didn't you let them come?" Rose called, "We could have used some more hands.

"Because they're moronic fools who ruin everything they come in contact with." Regina snapped.

"Jeez, you really hate them, don't you?" The Doctor said, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't hate them... I just don't want to be around them right now."

"Because Emma ruined your chances with Robin Hood?" the Doctor asked, looking up.

Regina snapped her head up and shot him a poisonous look. "It's not your concern." she hissed.

"Sorry." he said, holding his hands up.

"So..." she said, "You two... Are you... Together?" she asked, nodding at the Rose then the Doctor.

"What? Oh, no... She, er... Has a boyfriend. Sorta" he shrugged.

"Oh." she said.

"Yeah. Mickey... He's an idiot."

She snorted. "Most people are."

The two searched in silence for a while, each minute slow and filled with careful searching, until the Sonic Screwdriver beeped.

"What?" Rose and Regina yelped, Rose swinging in from the rooms.

"Traces of... HB4.X." he said quietly, staring at the screwdriver, then the small table that had caused the sonic to beep.

"What?" the mayor and Rose asked.

"HB4.X. It's a crystal, but when it's melted down, it can be used for fuel to some very advanced types of ships. Extremely expensive, a few grams can cost a fortune, there's a black market for the stuff on some planets..." the Doctor said, frowning.

He traced his finger on the table and studied it. The liquid/powder was green and nasty-looking, a bit like vomit. He popped his finger in his mouth, which earned an ew face from Rose and Regina. "Well, I was right." the Doctor said.

"What?" Rose said.

"That was disgusting."

It was the same story at every house, traces of the expensive rocket fuel somewhere, sometimes on a bed, sometimes on the door, once on the toilet, which was the one time the Doctor didn't taste the HB4.X.

It took two hours for the group to finish every house, and when they were done, they were starving.

Granny's was less crowded than usual, most people avoiding coming out ever since the appearance of Rose and the Doctor, but Robin and Marian were there.

Regina did her best to keep her head high, strutting to her spot at the counter, and the Doctor and Rose sat beside her.

"Why are you sitting with me?" she asked, confused.

"Er... Because?" Rose said, "I thought we were all friendly now. You invited us to sleep in your crypt!" she smiled.

Regina stared at her for a while, then frowned. "I don't have friends. The minute I find out what's going on here, this little buddy system thing us three have going on, isn't gonna fly!" she hissed, sneering.

The Doctor and Rose frowned.

"Speaking of what's going on here," the Doctor said, "We need to talk."

"VoChoCheta, the stupidest beings on this planet, are forming skilled and thought-out attacks. Everburn, a chemical mix from a planet four billion miles from here attacks and destroys the mayor's house. HB4.X, one of the most expensive rocket fuels in the world, is found at all twenty missing persons homes." the Doctor stated.

"What the hell's going on in this town?" Rose said, shaking her head.

"I don't know." the Doctor sighed, "It's like a puzzle, a great, big, terrible puzzle where all the pieces are taken from across the universe and strung together in this town."

The three sighed, then the Doctor frowned.

"This town..." he whispered.

"What?"

"This, town... Why this town? What are they gaining from taking random people? What are they after? What do they want?" he said, shaking his head.

"Uh, is the name of the topic questions we don't have the answers to?" Regina snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Something's going on here. Something very powerful that has the ability to reach across time and worlds and galaxies at their will." he said, shaking his head.

"What kind of creature is that powerful?" Regina asked.

The Doctor stared at nothing when he answered.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, you don't want to meet them."


	9. The ashes of defeat

The fire that had started at the mayor's house was out now, leaving only the smell of ash and the shell of a once beautiful home that now sat on a rocky lot.

When Regina went and saw it, she couldn't help the tear that slipped down her cheek. The home, the home Henry had grown up it, the home she had raised him in, the house where everything she loved and treasured was kept, was destroyed.

Henry was their with his adoptive mother, his arm around her shoulder, and he needed her just as much as she needed him.

The Doctor and Rose where there as well, but they were racing across the lot, trying to find some remain of the TARDIS or a clue as to where it had gone.

"Gold said he put it in the living room." The Doctor called, "Is this where your living room was?" he asked Regina, pointing to where he was standing. Regina just nodded.

Rose felt like she was violating something, walking in the ashes of what had once been a beautiful home where a family had started. But she swallowed the guilt rising in her throat and looked around, occasionally moving burned black planks or twisted metal.

The Doctor noticed the silver metal out of the corner of his eye.

He stepped over carefully, and plucked the metal from the ash. It was a small orb of silver-like metal no bigger than his fist, but it definitely wasn't an ordinary metal. It was thick and heavy, made of some kind of metal that didn't even register on the Sonic.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know... Whatever it is, it won't register... God I hate this town!" he said, standing up angrily.

"Doctor-"

"No, Rose! Nothing makes, any, sense! We've been here for three days now, and still, nothing connects, nothing registers, nothing makes any sense, and of course, we're stuck here!" He screamed, kicking the ground.

Rose turned to the other two ad was relieved to find them still turned around, absorbed in their own world.

"Doctor!" she hissed, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"We're going to find the TARDIS, okay?" she said. "We're going to find what's taking these people, and we're going to save everyone. But we can't do that if you don't calm down!" she hissed.

The Doctor took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry." he said. Rose nodded and left to go continue searching.

The Doctor watched her for a while, then pocketed the sphere and kept scanning everything.

The two searched for almost an hour, until finally the two were fed up.

"I can't find anything that would tell us where the TARDIS is." The Doctor whispered.

"Same." Rose sighed.

"I can't tell if that's good or bad." he said, shaking his head, which earned a confused look from Rose.

"What?"

"Well, there's no debris, so we have no proof that the TARDIS was destroyed, so it could still be out there." he said.

Rose smiled.

"But, there's also no proof that the TARDIS is fine. We don't know anything!" he sighed.

The Doctor and Rose stood in silence, until the silence was interrupted by the mayor.

"Did you all get what you need?" she asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I guess so." he sighed.

The Doctor hated this. He felt so useless without the TARDIS, he didn't know what he was dealing with or who was after him. He didn't even know why, or even if they were after him.

He trudged into Granny's all the wind in his sales gone. When he walked in, he found the waitress, Ruby flying around the mostly empty diner, in a long, red cloak.

The others sat down at the counter, but the Doctor stopped and talked to her.

"Er, question, why the cloak?" he asked, pointing.

"Oh, you don't know?" she asked, confused.

"No."

"Well, you see.. I guess you could say I'm a werewolf." she laughed.

"Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform." he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Were you bitten?" he asked.

"No. My mother was one, so was my grandma." she said, nodding in the direction of her grandmother.

"Inherited? Hm. So, Red Riding Hood is the wolf." he smiled.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"And, the cloak...?"

"Stops the transformation. When I'm a wolf, I can usually control what I do, but, if I lose control..." she whispered, and her saw her eyes grow misty with memory.

"I ate my boyfriend. Before I knew I was a wolf... One second fine, going to bed, the next, I wake up in the woods with my boyfriend's body next to me, his blood all over me." she whispered, clutching the dishes on her hip harder.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"It's fine." she smiled. "I've met someone else." she said, holding up a hand, revealing a sparkly engagement ring.

"Oh, great!" he smiled.

"Yep. A few months and I'm gonna be Mrs. Ruby Frankenstein."

The Doctor's smile disappeared.

"What?"

"RUBY!" Granny called suddenly, "WORK!"

She rolled her eyes and turned to her grandmother.

The Doctor stayed standing, then whispered, "A werewolf is marrying Frankenstein."

He walked back to the others and pulled out the orb.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"No bloody clue." the Doctor sighed, dropping the orb on the table.

Rose stared at the Doctor, and realized he was home sick. The TARDIS was his home, and there was a very good chance it could be gone. He was frustrated, and he was so sick of it he was bursting at the seems.

The orb rolled, and would have fallen if Regina didn't catch it.

The minute Regina touched the orb, she felt... Something.

"What?" the Doctor asked, noticing her expression.

"I... I don't know... Something happened." she whispered, holding up the orb.

The silver surfaced bubbled suddenly, something happening.

"It's... Writing?" she whispered, studying the orb. The group panicked and leaned in, trying to read the small writing

"What does it say?" Rose asked.

"It..." Regina whispered, setting down the orb.

"It says Come."


	10. The aliens in Storybrooke

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter's short, but I swear it's good.) **

Regina stared at the orb, her face filled with confusion.

"Come... Come where?" Regina whispered.

The three were silent as they stared at the silver orb, until Regina cried out.

The orb was moving again, and seven tiny words appeared.

"You will come, or they will die." she whispered.

The three froze, all staring at the orb.

"The twenty that vanished." Rose whispered.

"They're going to kill them." the Doctor whispered.

"Come where!" she cried, shaking the orb angrily.

"Where do I go, what do you want?" she hissed at the orb.

Regina stared at the orb as it changed and four words appeared, then blinked.

"Your life for theirs." the Doctor read.

"Regina-" the Doctor said, but Regina stopped him.

"Where?" she asked, and the orb wriggled. Before the others could read what it said, Regina looked up, blinked, then dropped the orb. She threw her hands up, and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

The Doctor grabbed for the orb, hoping to see what it said, but the words were gone.

"Where'd she go?" the Doctor yelled, looking around in confusion.

"She's going after them, she's going to trade herself." Rose whispered.

The two looked at each other, then turned and ran towards the Swan house.

The knocking luckily didn't wake the baby, which caused Emma to sigh with relief as she went to answer the door.

The Doctor and Rose stood in the doorway, panting and out of breath as they started talking over each other.

"The fire ashes-"

"An orb that talked-"

"Regina, she teleported-"

Snow, David, Emma, Hook and Henry picked up the gist of what happened.

"Mom." Henry whispered, his eyes growing misty.

"We have to find her." Emma said, grabbing Hook's one hand.

"I'll call Belle." Snow said, hurrying to the phone.

The Doctor looked at Rose, and the human carefully took the time-lord's hand.

"We'll find her, Henry... Don't worry." David said, taking his grandson by the shoulder and squeezing his shoulder.

The Doctor and Rose turned away from the group and huddled their heads together.

"Where do you think she went?" Rose asked.

"She went where they told her to... Her life for theirs, and she chose theirs." he sighed, shaking his head.

Rose frowned and shook her head. "This town is so small, but we can't find a huge spaceship in it!"

The Doctor froze, then grabbed Rose's arm.

"What?" she jumped.

"This town is so small... SO small... These creatures are stuck in a circle, they can't even hoover ahead it without passing the limit... They're not in the town, they're UNDER it!"

Regina appeared in front of the entrance of the cave. It was hidden with moss and vines, but a flick of her wrist revealed a large hole that led into an underground Maze. This wasn't like the mines, this was a maze under the entire town. It was miles long, magic and energy bouncing off the walls. The ground was flat and smooth, and as Regina carefully stepped in, she heard the opening suddenly yell, and when she turned around, it was closed off. She tried opening it with magic, but nothing happened.

"Your magic will have no effect here." a voice said.

She whipped her head around, and found herself staring at... Something.

"What are you?" she whispered, growing fearful.

"We have many names. But we are commonly called Daleks."


	11. Regina Mills meets the Daleks

"Come with us." the Dalek said, then turned and floated into the maze. Regina paused, then followed.

"Why did you come here?" she asked, which received no response from the robot-alien thing she had just met.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, "What have you done with the people you took?"

The Dalek stopped and turned to her. "Continue." it said.

Regina looked at the alien, then the path. She walked some, then walked into a huge opening.

The room had once been a huge empty space, nothing but rock, but now, it was filled with about ten aliens, a huge ship, and Dalek technology. When Regina stepped into the room, and she thought all the aliens turned and looked at her with their odd eye-things... She thought, she honestly wasn't sure how these things compared to humans. In the corner, she saw a large, blue police box.

"Oh my god." she said, and despite the situation, she tried not to laugh. He flew around in a police box! A bright blue 1940's police box called the TARDIS!

God.

She coughed to hide a chuckle, and turned to the alien kidnappers, and the mood changed.

"Are you the human known as Regina Mills?" One, a large gold-covered alien said, floating forward.

"Yes." she said, gulping, "What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"We require assistance." the Dalek said, "Do you have what you refer to as 'magic'?" it asked.

"Yes." she choked.

"And you are what the humans call, a storybook character?"

"Yes." she choked, "I'm the Evil Queen."

"And you were the one to curse this town?"

"Yes... But I'm not that person anymore."

The Dalek paused, then said, "We do not understand. You claim to be the women we want, but you claim to not be that person as well."

_Oh,_ she thought,_ they don't get metaphors_.

"I mean, I'm not... Evil, anymore."

The Dalek paused again.

"Explain."

"Well, I'm a mother, and-"

"Incorrect." the Dalek barked, if the louder tone the Dalek picked up was barking, "We have scanned you. You have not been through child birth."

"Well he's adopted." Regina muttered.

"We know. The boy called Henry Mills is not your son. His birth mother has come back to him, replacing you as his mother." the thing said.

Regina was taken aback.

"I have not been replaced!" she snapped.

The Dalek was silent.

"You have been replaced." it stated, and Regina rolled her eyes angrily as the alien continued.

"Will you help us?" the creature said.

"I don't even know what you want!" she hissed.

The alien paused.

"We want what Daleks have chased after for millions of years." it said, "We want the Dalek empire returned. We want our numbers how they were before the Time Lords killed us. We want the last remaining time lord dead. We want the humans destroyed." it said.

She felt the blood rush from her face and drop into her stomach.

"But we have tried many times, and we must admit defeat. The Doctor is a challenge that has murdered our kind. This ten you see before you, we are all that is left." it said. "We will kill the Doctor, then kill the humans, then, once they are gone, we will claim Earth as ours and start the Dalek's rule." it beeped.

Regina stared at the alien in front of her, then turned to face all the other Daleks to find them watching her.

"You'll kill everyone on this plant and you expect me to help?" she cried out, turning to the alien.

"Will you not?" it asked.

"I'd rather die!" she hissed, realizing just how true it was.

The Dalek paused, then spoke again.

"We do not understand. You once cursed this land to death and miserableness, we wish to do the same, why will you not help us?' it asked.

Regina stopped, and actually thought about the question.

Why? Once, before, when she was still queen, she would have accepted their offer in four seconds... Why?

"Because. I'm human, and humans change. We feel! Something you miserable machines will never understand!" she hissed.

"You have emotions." the Dalek said, "Emotions are weakness, we chose not to feel them. Our lack of them makes us superior." it stated.

Regina smiled, and threw her head, laughing.

"I once thought the same thing... And you know what? I actually feel sorry for you." she said, snarling.

The Daleks paused, then turned to the others.

"The Queen is resisting, force must be taken." it said, and Regina felt her heart collapse.

"What?" she asked as two Daleks came forward. She watched as they raised their arm/spatula and pointed them at her. Some ray came from it, and she felt it hit her, then felt her feet rise from the ground into the air, unable to move.

"Take her to the room. We will deal with her in a moment." one Dalek said, and the two turned with Regina in tow, and brought her a small jail they had fashioned from long stone bars and rocks.

They dropped her inside, and she turned just in time as the doors closed, locking her in. She jumped up and grabbed the bars, and watched the two aliens turn from her, leaving her in darkness and stone to rot.


	12. The Puzzle

The Doctor was running down Stroybrooke, the sonic screwdriver in front of him as he fiddled with the device, Rose, Emma, Hook, Snow and David racing after the alien.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out, "Where are you going?"

"The aliens," he yelled/laughed, "They're underground!"

"We've already searched the mines!" Emma yelled, "There's nothing there!"

"Of course not! these creatures are geniuses, they'll bring their own cave!" he laughed.

"What?" Emma yelled, but received no answer from the alien.

"I can use the screwdriver to find Regina's energy and track her down! These aliens are powerful, but they're nowhere near as powerful as Regina! They can block her magic, but there's no way to block her energy!" he laughed.

The Doctor suddenly froze, staring down at the screwdriver, waiting for it to beep, then turned to the left and took off again, the group in tow.

It went on like this for a while the Doctor running around, the group following, until the group entered the great woods and came up to a huge mess of rocks and boulders that created a tiny, fort-like structure. The structure itself was small, but inside their was a flat stairway going down into the darkness, the walls carved stone.

"I've never seen this before." Emma gasped out of breath.

The Doctor studied it, then leaned forward and liked the wall of the structure, which earned an _ew_ face from the group.

"It's not stone!" he cried out, making a face.

"It looks like stone." Hook said, giving Emma a weird look.

"It's Vlailee dirt!" he said, standing up, "On Vlailee, when it was still a great place, their planet was basically a huge ball of stone! It's from Vlailee!"

"Just like the VoChoCheta." Rose whispered, which earned a nod from the Doctor.

"Well," the Doctor said, "there's only one way to find out what's going on."

The group turned, looked down into the tunnel, then walked into the dark tunnel.

Regina paced her cell, her anger growing and growing with each step she took. God, she had only been in the bloody cell for four minutes and fourteen seconds, but it felt like years.

She tried, again, to break the door with her magic, concentrating with all the power inside her, but to no avail.

"GOD!" she screamed, stamping her foot. She ran her fingers over the bars, trying to find something or anything she could use to escape and destroy those stupid metal salt shakers.

She scanned the stone, and finally decided on a small, skinny stone stick near the corner of the cage.

She set her hands around the cell, and thought, again, about everything she had ever thought of when she needed to do powerful magic.

Daniel's face as his heart was crushed, her mother's last words in her arms, Zelena alone in her cell, Snow White and her happy family, Rumpelstiltskin happy with his wife, reaping the benefits from all her sacrifice and pain.

She concentrated all the hate in her body, which was a lot, and focused it on the bar, to no avail.

Regina moaned and looked up, her eyes watering.

_Hate_, she thought, _It's always been there to help you, and now it's not enough._

"Hate's not enough." she whispered, "You need something more powerful."

She closed her hands around the bar, and thought again.

Henry as a baby, Daniel saying her loved her, her father hugging her after she got down from her horse, Robin Hood and her kissing for the first time, using light magic to save the Charming's baby, that smile that her mother gave her before she died.

Her hands glowed white, and when she opened her eyes, the bar was gone.

She laughed, and remembered how emotionless the Daleks were. They only knew hate, they weren't expecting light magic, they had never thought to block light magic. They underestimated her, and they sure as hell were gonna pay for that. She flicked her hands, and the bars were gone.

Regina tilted her head back and laughed, then carefully tiptoed out of the cell, up the stairs to face her most dangerous enemy yet.

Freedom... In six minutes and twenty eight seconds.


	13. This is where we leave

The Doctor and the group carefully stepped down into the darkness, being as quiet as they could, the Doctor in the lead as they made their way into the darkness. The walls were carved with some strange alien language that even the TARDIS couldn't translate. He ran his hand over them and sighed. Was the TARDIS okay? Where the twenty missing people okay? Was Regina okay?

He would have gone on, thinking of everything that had happened recently, until a small crack of light broke through the darkness.

The Doctor froze and so did the others. The Time-lord carefully leaned forward, to find the light coming in from a huge opening. The room was a huge, giant circle, filled with advanced computers, alien devices, a giant rocket ship and...

"No!" The Doctor gasped. He felt his heart collapse completely, and he felt his eyes sting. There were at least ten Daleks floating around in the room, beeping and staring at their technology.

"Daleks." Rose whispered, clutching the Doctor's hand in hers.

"What?" Emma asked, "What are they?"

"They're... Called Daleks... They're supposed to be dead. They're supposed to be dead!" The Doctor hissed, and he felt his rage spike.

"They destroyed my people... The Time-Lords... We're all gone, but they just keep on coming back." he whispered.

Where was the justice in this world? He had lost everything, lost so much, so many friends and people he cared about... He had saved the world hundreds of times! And these things, These things! Kept coming back and killing and destroying, and torturing him. It just wasn't fair.

"They're evil. They've been alive for millions of years, they've killed billions, they have no emotion, all they have is hate and anger. They want to rule everything, and when they do, everything will burn." the Doctor said, never taking his eyes away from the gold and bronze creatures.

"How do we destroy them?" Snow asked, peering at the machines.

"We can't! They're made of Dalekanium! They're immune to bullets, lasers, fire, bombs, any weapon you can conjure, it won't be powerful enough!" he said, shaking his head.

The group was silent.

"What do we do?" Snow asked.

The Doctor was silent.

"We run."

"What!" Emma and Rose yelled.

"We run! That's all we can do, we need to get everyone out of this town as soon as possible, whatever the Daleks want, they'll get it." he said.

"But... What about Regina?" Emma asked.

The Doctor sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Daleks don't take prisoners... If they took Regina, I'm sorry, but it's too late."

The group was silent.

"I don't believe that." Snow said with a sudden ferocity.

"If you knew the Daleks, you'd be running for the hills." Rose said coldly. These people had never meet a Dalek, they had never seen a cyberman, or an alien, or anything as worse.

"If you knew Regina Mills, you'd feel sorry for the Daleks." Emma said.

The Doctor sighed, and was about to answer, when suddenly, his mouth dropped.

"Oh my god." he whispered.

"No way!" Rose said.

"I told you." Emma muttered.

Regina Mills, The Evil Queen, the only human ever known to escape the captivity of the Daleks, walked out their prison and into the Dalek room as casual as could be.

Regina walked away from her cell and towards the Dalek's control center, stomping and sashaying as she did.

She was mad! Very, very mad, and these Daleks sure as hell were gonna pay.

The Queen didn't know much about them, but even so, she wasn't going to stop until those things were begging at her feet.

Careful, Regina. She scolded herself, Keep thinking like that and your magic won't even work!

She took a deep breath, then casually walked into the room full of deadly aliens.

The creatures froze as Regina walked in, her hands shoved in her coat pockets, her face void of emotion or anything of the sort.

She made her way to the exit casually, until a Dalek spoke.

"Halt!" it ordered, and Regina froze, turned on her heels and smiled pleasantly.

"How did you escape?" The Dalek beeped.

"Magic." she smiled sweetly.

"Impossible. We blocked your magic." another beeped.

"Well, apparently you're not as powerful as you think." she said, and her pleasant smile turned more sinister.

"Now... What have you done with the people you kidnapped?" she asked.

"Why would we tell you? You are our prisoner." it beeped.

"Because," she said, leaning forward with her sinister smile, "I might be tempted to let you murderers live!"

The Daleks didn't respond.

"You cannot destroy us. We are indestructible." it beeped.

Regina threw her head back and laughed.

"Right, right... And I, can't do... This?" she asked, throwing her hands back. The Daleks suddenly flew back and smashed into the walls.

"And... I can't do this?" she asked, rising her hands. The Daleks rose off the ground and hovered against the wall.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the creatures beeped in confusion and anger.

"Now... I could destroy you, tear you apart bit my bit, give me one reason _not_ to!" she hissed.

"REGINA!" The Doctor cried suddenly.

Regina jumped in surprise and turned to find the Doctor, Rose, Emma, Hook, David and Snow hurrying towards her.

"THE DOCTOR! THE DOCTOR!" the Daleks cried in rage.

"Doctor?" she yelped in surprise, and her concentration dropped... Along with the Daleks.

"WATCH OUT!" The Doctor cried, but it was too late. The Daleks were free, firing randomly. When one random laser suddenly smashed into Regina's back, time stood still.

"NO!" the Doctor cried as the group gasped.

Her face... The Doctor would remember her face for as long as he lived... Her eyes widening as she looked down, then as she turned and looked up at the Daleks.

She raised her hand with her dying strength, and waved it. The Daleks disappeared with nothing left, and with that, the Evil Queen fell to her knees, clutching her chest.

"NO!" the Doctor screamed again, hurrying forward.

Regina looked up as the group surrounded her, the Doctor grabbed her as she fell back.

"Regina, Regina no!" he cried.

With all the strength in her, Regina focused on her magic. That was what was keeping her alive for this long.

Henry. Her father. Daniel. Robin Hood.

She forced all the good in her to force it's way into her heart, with every bit of strength, she thought of everything good. Light. Happy.

"Henry," she choked out, "Tell him I'm... Sorry..." she whispered, shaking.

Regina felt her eyes close, and waited for death.

She felt cold rush into her, then disappeared into darkness.

Regina floated in darkness, until finally, she saw something bright and light. She wasn't sure how, but she disappeared into the light as it took over the darkness, until she felt herself gasp with life.

She looked around, and sure enough, she was still in the Dalek's center. She was still in the Doctor's arms, still surrounded by the others.

"What..." Rose and the Doctor whispered in shock.

Regina sat up, then stood up, still in silent, no one knowing what to say.

"You're alive." Emma whispered.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well, obviously!" she snapped.

The group smiled nervously, then busted into a fit of laughing. They all talked over each other, trying to fill each other in as they walked out of the darkness and into the light of Storybrooke... Not before the Doctor promised the TARDIS he'd be back for "her" later.

EPILOUGE

The Doctor and Rose left that night.

They said their good-byes to Henry and Regina and the others. Before they did though, the Doctor slipped a phone number to Regina.

"If you ever have any trouble, call." he whispered in her ear.

The TARDIS left, leaving the group in a small state of awe.

For a while, the Doctor and Rose traveled, until Rose was imprisoned in another dimension.

The Doctor was alone in the TARDIS afterwards, alone and unsure of what to do, the alien space ship filled with silence.

Until a cell phone rang.

"Doctor?" a familiar voice asked.

"Regina Mills?" he asked, surprised, "Are you... Okay?" he asked, remembering what he had said to the Evil Queen before he left.

Regina was outside Granny's her cellphone in hand. She hadn't been sure if the Doctor would answer, and when he did, she felt herself smile.

"Oh no, I'm fine... But we could use some help here in Storbyrooke." she sighed, "And I'm not sure what's going on, no one is! Do you... Think you could come and help?" she asked, reddening for some reason.

"Of course!" he laughed, hurrying towards the controls and setting them for the "Woods" of Maine, "What's going on?' he asked.

"Well..." Regina said, "Have you ever seen the movie, 101 Dalmations?"


End file.
